poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Theme
Anyone else think we should change the default color from green? I'm thinking purple, although peach, orange, or red could work. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 02:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm thinking that we could use a color change. Those examples you gave are good. I could see purple working, since its the color of the Pound Puppies logo, and red is also a good suggestion since its the color of Lucky's collar. Anyone else have any ideas?--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 03:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I changed it so that the colors for the buttons and headers are purple. We can always change it back if any of the users don't like it. Any thoughts? On a related topic, is there a specific reason why comments for pages are disabled, or was that just something that was left out because there was no need for it? Just wondering. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 00:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::You mean like how the "Friendship is Magic" wiki has a comments section at the bottom of every article? Personally, I am very happy that we don't have that feature on, and I hope that we never use that feature. It makes every page feel like a youtube comments section or a message board. I feel that this is supposed to be a wiki; a source for information, not a social club. BTW, I like the color.--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 02:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, although the comment section serves the same purpose as the talk section, just in a way that looks more like a social networking website. Better to hide them, I guess. I was looking at the Admin Dashboard, you can take a look at it too, Hubpup, and I saw a couple of other features such as: Message Wall (replaces Talk page on User pages), new Forums, Chat, and Achievements. It doesn't really matter to me whether or not this Wiki has them, but I figured this Wiki could use a refresh, just to keep things new. I don't think you'll like them, but I don't know. Achievements seems kind of useless to me, now that I think about it. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 01:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I've seen some of those features used on other wikis. In the next few days I'll take a look at those options. Some of them might be beneficial for us. Another note on the comments feature; true, it can serve the same purpose as a talk page, but I just feel that those types of discussions should be "under the hood" and on not on the actual article page, it gives it a cleaner look that way.--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 08:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree. Like I said, "Better to hide talk page, I guess. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 18:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It looks weird, But it alright. --LuckysmallEngine (talk) 18:42, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I adjusted the "Appearances" header so that it collapses. That way, if a character has a lot of episodes under the "Other Appearances" parameter, it won't all clutter up the page. Speaking of "Other Appearances", I want to rename it "Additional Appearances", just a heads up. Also, is anyone up for removing the "Added by User" caption that is automatically added to the bottom of newly added pictures? --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 10:06, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT: After two days of trying to figure out how to create a collapsible, I almost forgot to add, do you guys like the "Appearances" title in the center as seen in the current infobox, or the left as seen in the test infobox in Template:Sandbox. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 10:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Changed it so that "Added by User" doesn't appear under pictures. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 05:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I like that change for the pictures. Also Paranoid, be sure to take a look at these two discussions when you get a chance; Talk:Billy, & Category talk:Characters.--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 05:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :...Also, I think we should try out the message walls for users' talk pages. Any thoughts on this?--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 06:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I say go for it, the only thing we have to lose is that old conversations will be archived, but I don't think that there's anything of interest on any of our talk pages. Also, they'll be archived, not deleted. --- Paranoid Puppies Inc. (bark) 07:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC)